Fairy, genies and stars
by HienFan
Summary: Two years after Fairy Idol Chester is starting to feel that Timmy might be more than just a friend. My first Fairly Odd Parents fic
1. Chapter 1

Fairy, genies and stars

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own no one. Yet

Warning: Some bad language, violence, innuendo

Pairings: Timmy/Chester, AJ/Tootie, Trixie/Veronica, Mom/Dad, Cosmo/Wanda, one sided Dad/Chip, slight one sided Cosmo/Chip, slight Dad/Crocker, slight Cosmo/Jorgen, one sided Tootie/Timmy, one sided Timmy/Trixie, Chad/Tad

Notes: For whatever reason with two other fics I'm still on (One from the King of Fighters and the other from Bomberman) I decided for the first time ever to do a fic on the cartoons section (I usually stick to video games).

Story takes place a few years after Fairly Idol and uses basis from the first three seasons and the pilot. Most of the later eps are... exagerated so they don't count to me at all.

Which of course means no Poof. Hate that dumb baby.

Story

Today was just another day in Dimmsdale where everyone is dim. Kinda sorta.

Mr Crocker handed F to everyone in his class and A to the class pet AJ.

Everyone is pissed off to have Crocker as their teacher this year again after spending last year without him since no one wants to have a constant stream of Fs and his occasional spazzing.

And after school most of the kids has to deal with Vicky who is very manipulative and likes to boss them into doing her work while she gets rich from the fees the kid's parents.

Midway through the year Chester the school's poor kid was stuck having to clean up the rich kid's cafeteria and classroom table after pissing off Trixie when she wanted him move out of the way since her band are gonna sit on the very table. Tad and Chad wanted to punch him til he went black and blue but Trixie decided that he should just clean the tables instead.

Rich kids can have such a horrible punishment... He thought to himself wiping the cafeteria table. Still it was nice that Trixie let him wipe the tables instead of getting Tad or Chad to box him all over.

As he is wiping the table he saw a comic on the floor, picked it up and looked at the cover. Spider-Man... Must be either Tad or Chad's comic. Kinda strange to know one of the rich kids reads comics like this.

He left the comic on the floor just in case the rich kids gets aware that they are reading the comic and continue wiping the table.

It was pretty late by the time he cleaned up all the tables but he decided to visit his best friend Timmy after getting permission from his father.

Vicky opened the door and let him in but she also warned him to not disturb her or she's gonna tell on them that they are horrible and bullied her.

Timmy was in his bedroom watching surprise for Chester, Sailor Moon.

Chester opened his mouth wide in surprise but considering that he noticed that Timmy likes watching Soap Opera two years ago, he decided it might not be so surprising after all.

"O-oh Chester!" Timmy gasped turning off the screen.

"It's okay Timmy" said Chester "I kinda suspected you to like stuff like this."

"Oh okay."

"So how was your afternoon?"

"Mostly fine with just AJ but Tootie keeps insisting to hang out with me."

"Girls!"

Chester sigh at the show and stared around Timmy's room. Almost as messy as usual, Crimson Chin comics, Crash Nebula comics, Playstation games, the bowl with the freaky green and pink goldfish. What kinda goldfish comes in green and pink anyway? he thought. And a lava lamp.

That lava lamp looks awfully familiar...

"Say Timmy where did you get the lamp from?"

"...Online."

"I wish I can order things online you are so lucky Timmy..."

"Yeah guess I am."

"So what shall we do now Timmy? Dad said I can stay til 8."

"How about Marvel VS Capcom?"

"Okay!"

So the boys spent the time playing Marvel VS Capcom. Chester always appreciated the moment he get to play with Timmy alone. Sure it was fun playing with AJ as well but sometimes it's gets a bit boring to play with Mr Wet AJ and it's just great to hang out with Timmy alone.

But since last year he realize that they might not be able to play with each other forever. They are growing up and they might have to split up, get jobs, marry a girl and have kids.

And boy Chester hates females and fear the time he ever gets married with a girl. It would be pure torture for him.

But it'd be even worse to see Timmy finally get married to Trixie whom he is now really sure that Timmy will eventually suceed in getting. Chester hates women and he hates those stuck up rich kids, Two of them with Timmy will be torture in his mind.

Once there was only half an hour til his curfew he walked back home thinking about Timmy again.

Timmy was his best friend and hopefully Chester himself is Timmy's number one friend as well. He's fearful that they will split up or not be best friends anymore as they get older. Some friends lose their friendship after growing up. He didn't really noticed two years ago and was content day after day.

But alas no one can be ten forever so they do get older and older and Chester is getting aware of this noticing some more stuff. Timmy still has a massive crush on Trixie but he's less vocal about it. Tootie also has a crush on him but has stopped clinging on him and tried to be more friendly to him to earn his trust while AJ isn't as ignorant about the real world as well.

He just want Timmy by his side forever and ever as friends and...

He slapped himself. Oh god what was he thinking? There's something behind his mind beyond friends.

As soon as he head home for dinner he thought about the lava lamp.

Something occourred to him... A hazy flashback he can barely make out about a lava lamp in his house while Timmy was busy somewhere. He doesn't know what happened but shortly after meeting that lamp he spent time with Timmy and he still doesn't really remember what was this flashback. But he hopes that it will come back one by one.

Bucky was a bit concerened for his son and asked him if he's getting tired and needs and early bed time. Might as well, so he headed to bed to try to get some of the thoughts out of his mind.

To be continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy, genies and stars

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own no one. Yet

Warning: Some bad language, violence, innuendo

Pairings: Timmy/Chester, AJ/Tootie, Trixie/Veronica, Mom/Dad, Cosmo/Wanda, one sided Dad/Chip, slight one sided Cosmo/Chip, slight Dad/Crocker, slight Cosmo/Jorgen, one sided Tootie/Timmy, one sided Timmy/Trixie, Chad/Tad

Notes: And here I am on my shitty writing for the next chapter.

Story

Today is another dreadful day of baseball, Chester hates baseball. No matter how much he tries he just plain suck and he fears the day he becomes a baseball player like his father.

After the baseball match (which his team lost again thanks to him) it was break time.

The boys had cheese sandwiches while the popular kids were gossiping about sex ed two hours ago. It made Chester's eyes burn at the sight of a man and woman at it.

Timmy as usual was staring at Trixie his mouth foaming a little "Ahh Trixie the most beautiful thing on earth... her long raven locks, those deep blue eyes and her slim figure..."

He got up to approach Trixie much to Chester's anger.

"Hey Trixie, my parents are taking me to see Chip Skylark tonight, wanna come as my date? I got an extra ticket" Timmy asked.

"No way" said Trixie "I don't go with commoners thank you very much!"

Timmy headed back to the boy's tables "Dude what do you see in Trixie? She's just a stuck up bitch" said Chester.

"Aw come on Chester she's not completely stuck up" said Timmy.

"Oh yeah what do you know about her Timmy? You never really talked to her before."

"Just forget about her and focus on our friendship."

"Yeah Timmy" said AJ "She's not a worthwhile girl."

"Shut up you two!" Timmy yelled sitting down to eat.

As the boys continued their lunch Tootie's shrill voice pierced through the air.

Timmy shuddered at the sight of the ugly brunette girl with thick glasses.

"Hi Timmy~ I heard you are going to visit your parents to visit Chip Skylark" said Tootie "Can I come with you?"

"NO" said Timmy "You know I don't like you."

"Awww you are so mean..." Tootie cried.

"Sorry Tootie but I just don't like you that way. I'm more interested in Trixie and you know it the last time you evedropped on me."

"Errrg that Trixie! I hate her! She's such a hot sexy princess and I'm such an ugly frog while you are the handsome prince~"

"Hello Tootie this is not a fairy tale" said AJ "Not every love is about a beautiful Princess and a handsome Prince."

"Then can I get Timmy someday?"

"I don't really care but maybe."

"Sweet!" she ran off probably to think up something to get Timmy to get her.

Chester glared at the girl. He hopes she doesn't end up with Timmy either.

"So I guess I don't have anyone to take over to the concert" said Timmy.

"You could take me" said Chester.

"Really?" said Timmy.

"Yeah we are best friends you know."

"Okay I'll take you then. But it's gonna be quite long so I think you might have to stay over with me for the night."

"It's okay I love staying over with you."

"So what about you AJ?"

"Ah it's alright, I like Chip Skylark but I don't mind." said AJ.

"Okay..."

Tonight Chester arrived at Timmy's house for the concert, he stared at the lava lamp again. More hazy flashbacks but less hazy than it used to be.

There was a tall muscular man whose face he couldn't really make out granting him three wishes, one of them was a sandwich which and the other to turn his father into the best baseball player in the whole world and own the family a huge mansion but that was it.

Now that he think about it. He doesn't really remember how it feels to be rich. And now that he has the flashback he wasn't sure if he wants to be rich now.

But either way he still had 5 hours of going to the concert with Timmy. And for now that's all that matters for him. So he rushed off to head to the concert. Unfortunately he knocked down the lava lamp and broke it so he picked up and hid the lamp under the bed so Timmy doesn't notice and hope he can use his monthly savings to pay for it even if it meant a longer time paying for his damn braces bill. Damn that AJ hijacking the braces to be all mechanicalize and expect him to pay for it.

It was soothing to listen to Chip singing another one of his songs. Timmy's Dad cheered as loudly as possible and planned to have some autobiography signed. He dropped one of his neckties while cheering so Timmy picked it up and blushed from the scent and what was written on the tie.

"Hey Timmy what was written in the tie?" Chester asked.

"I love you Chip Skylark." said Timmy "I know my Dad's bi but that's embarassing."

"Hmm..."

Chester stared at Timmy while he grumbles about his parents embarassing behaviour on the concert and the fact he's humiliated by some of the kids laughing at Timmy inviting his white thrash of a friend, though Chester didn't mind since he had Timmy for company wanting to cling to him the whole time.

After a while Chester suspected that maybe just maybe that he has a crush on Timmy. The back of his mind told him he does but the front tried to deny it since that would meant they would be humiliate more than ever by the whole school. Sure he doesn't mind the opinion of the rich kids but he did mind the opinion of AJ, Sanjay and Elmer who are all straight and sometimes make gay jokes.

After the concert ended the boys headed to Timmy's room to spend the night.

"So who's gonna sleep on the floor you or me?" Timmy asked.

"I'm used to sleeping on the floor so you can sleep on the bed" said Chester settling down on the floor.

"Okay if that's what you say." said Timmy.

As soon as Timmy headed to bed to sleep Chester took the broken lamp under the bed trying to think up something to tell Timmy about the lamp.

Looking at the lamp got a bit of hazy memories again. He can see the genie man quite clearly now. He looked middle age with a goatee and purple hair...

Chester gasped as he felt some bristle of hair near his shoulders and turned around to see Timmy sleeping on the floor with him. That was so sweet of him to sleep on the floor with him.

Timmy wrapped his arm around the boy making the boy feel comforted. It's nice to have Timmy's thin pale arms around his skinny frame. He turned his head for a bit to brush Timmy's reddish brown locks and give him a light peck on his forehead before settling back to sleep.

By morning Chester was still drowsy but got woken by Timmy's scream. Oh crap he thought he found out about the broken lava lamp.

"Chester did you broke my lava lamp?" Timmy asked Chester.

"Y-yes b-but it was an a-accident..." said Chester.

"Oh so it was an accident then. Fine I'll forgive you but it still cost a lot of my allowance on it."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm just gonna save up for another lava lamp."

"Why did you buy another lava lamp anyway?"

"Hmm there's something stinging into my mind in the last two years so I decided to get a lava lamp to think about it and all."

"Timmy, why were you sleeping on the floor with me?"

Timmy turned red in the face. "Errrr... I just felt sorry for you to sleep on the hard floor and decided to sleep on the floor with you"

Timmy went downstair leaving Chester a bit confused. Does Timmy like him the same way he does and he's trying to hide it?

To be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy, genies and stars

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own no one. Yet

Warning: Some bad language, violence, innuendo

Pairings: Timmy/Chester, AJ/Tootie, Trixie/Veronica, Mom/Dad, Cosmo/Wanda, one sided Dad/Chip, slight one sided Cosmo/Chip, slight Dad/Crocker, slight Cosmo/Jorgen, one sided Tootie/Timmy, one sided Timmy/Trixie, Chad/Tad

Notes: Here's the first chapter with Timmy's POV. Also a note even though each chap has very few words I hate rushing since I'm not a very good writer and I find it hard to think of multiple stories at a time

Story

Timmy stared at the broken lava lamp. He wished the lamp as memories of that day Norm tricked Cosmo and Wanda to abandon him and how Chester saved the day. He wasn't sure if Chester can remember the memories but Timmy does. It still stung into his head about the affair and he got a lot closer to his friend as well much to AJ's chagrin.

He can always ask Cosmo and Wanda to wish the lamp fixed or get a new one but he's gonna hide it somewhere so no one gets suspicious about how he can get a lamp so fast with his lack of pocket money.

Timmy grunted at the fact that seventy five percent of Dimmsdale was bisexual including himself. Sure he has a crush on the beautiful Trixie but he got a feeling that Chester and him are more than just friends lately.

"HEY TIMMY!" his dad shrieked.

Timmy rushed downstairs "Yes Dad?" he said.

"Me and your mom are gonna go to visit your grandparents tonight so we are sending that sweet friendly babysitter Vicky to tend to you this weekend."

Oh shit...

The loud boistrious red head girl enters the house "Hello Timmy~" said Vicky "I'm gonna take care of you this weekend and I sent my little sister Tootie for company."

"That's sweet Vicky, bye!" mom yelled slamming the door.

Vicky turned back to Timmy cackling "So Timmy you are gonna spend time with me and Tootie..."

"Hi Timmy!" Tootie chirped.

"This will be fun to see Tootie leach on you... BUT YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING BAD TO HER OR I WILL TORTURE YOU AND TELL YOUR PARENTS!"

"F-fine..." Timmy sigh.

Tootie squealed grabbing Timmy's hand, asking him to play with her.

"Let's play being Fairy Tail Land Timmy!"

"Okay..."

"Yippee! You can be the handsome Prince and I'll be the pretty princess!" she got out some dolls out of her plushies.

Oh god this is embarassing... Timmy thought to himself

Once on the bedroom Tootie took some of Timmy's block to build a castle and jumped on top of his bed.

"Help Prince Timmy I'm kidnapped please save me!" Tootie screamed.

"TIMMY ARE YOU HURTING TOOTIE?" Vicky's voice blared.

"No." said Timmy.

"Good if I go up and see Tootie hurt you are never seing the daylight!"

"Yes Vicky..."

Timmy grabbed one of the toy dragons and pretend to make roaring noises, grunting and shrieks while Tootie cheered at him.

20 minutes later Timmy announced that Tootie is now rescued.

"Yay!" Tootie cheered hugging Timmy.

Timmy sigh and sat on his bed "Tootie why do you like me so much?"

"Why not Timmy? You're cute."

"That's not much of a reason..."

"Hehe I know, I'm shallow. But your friend AJ also told me you can be nice and even though you are not very good in school you are actually pretty smart."

"AJ's been talking about me to you? I thought he and Chester hates you!"

"*giggle* yeah they used to hate me. Actually Chester still does, then again he hates every girl but actually I decided to be friends with AJ since he's a nerd like me and all."

"Oh..."

"Timmy please be my friend, I want to know you better, I won't stalk you anymore."

"I'm not sure Tootie... You might be upset if anything that might change your view of me."

"Please~ I don't have any friends in my class and Vicky might be nice to me but I want a friend closer to my age~"

"Hmm I'll consider it."

"Great!"

"TIMMY!" Vicky shrieked suddenly slamming the door "I hope Tootie is okay!

"Oh Vicky!" Tootie bounced "I'm so happy to have Timmy play with me!"

"Great..." she turned to Timmy "Timmy I want you to sweep the living room NOW!"

"Okay..." Timmy groaned getting out of the bedroom.

As soon as Timmy arrived at the living room he called Cosmo and Wanda to help him clean the living room.

"No!" said both the fairies "You need to learn to be more independent."

"Fine fine..." Timmy sigh sweeping the floor. "Can I at least wish for a new broom? This one is old and fragile."

"Sure" said Wanda wishing a new broom.

The next day.

The boys are eating lunch. Timmy told Chester and AJ about Tootie coming to sit with them earlier on the day, Chester was skeptical but AJ was interested. Trixie was not in school since she caught a fever.

"Oh god it's be soooo boring without Trixie..." a familiar voice droned.

"Bad luck for Veronica" said Chester biting on his sandwich.

"Bad luck for me as well..." Timmy groaned.

"Yeah and I'm glad for that."

"Help!" a voice shrieked.

"Tootie!" Timmy yelled.

All three boys got up and rushed to where the voice is trailing.

"Get out of my sight you bullies!" Tootie yelled at Tad and Chad.

"No way you ugly little duckling" Tad sneered.

"We are gonna bully you cause we feel like it" said Chad.

"Can't you go bother your stupid friend?" Tootie started punching at the boys.

"No way we ain't gonna hang around that dumb Veronica" both boys chant "Let us tell you she's the stupidest airhead we ever been and if it weren't for Trixie we'd kick her out at once."

"So they hate Veronica huh" said AJ.

"They never talked to her that much you know" said Chester.

"But we've got to rescue Tootie, I know I don't like her that much but..." said Timmy

"Right" said Chester and AJ.

The boys devised a plan, Timmy will distract the two, AJ and Chester get them from behind and get out of their way.

As soon as his friends were out of sight Timmy called for Cosmo and Wanda wished for a gun that shoots fairy stars that will irritate whoever touches the stars and headed to the bullies.

"Stop you bullies!" Timmy yelled "Stop tormenting Tootie or I will shoot you with my star power!"

"Why should we? We can do whatever we want" said Tad

Timmy shot out stars to irritate the Tad and then aimed the gun at Chad as well.

2 minutes later his friend appear to push down Tad and Chad with AJ pulling Tootie out of the way while they rush off to a safer place.

Unfortunately a familiar tall, hunched figure was in the way. Mr Crocker

"What are you boys doing?" he boomed

"Errr we are saving our new friend Tootie from bullies." said AJ.

"Who are they?"

"Tad and Chad."

"What!" Mr Crocker rushes off to the two battered up boys "DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU!"

All four of the kids sigh and rushed off to the playground.

"Okay so we need to avoid the rich kids for quite a while then until their steam blows off" said AJ.

"Probably forever" said Chester.

Timmy groaned, he'd probably go nuts if that were the case. He still wanted to get Trixie's trust after all and if those two are in the way he might never get her.

"Cheer up Timmy at least you got me" said Tootie hugging Timmy.

Eeerggg never... Timmy thought to himself turning away from her eyes, he caught Chester who's eyes are sympathetic and a bit soulful at him.

Timmy can't help but feel a bit warm around him.

To be continued

Fun fact: For anyone who missed out on the Oh Yeah Cartoon shorts, Vicky actually cared about Tootie 


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy, genies and stars

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warning: Some bad language, violence, innuendo

Pairings: Timmy/Chester, AJ/Tootie, Trixie/Veronica, Mom/Dad, Cosmo/Wanda, one sided Dad/Chip, slight one sided Cosmo/Chip, slight Dad/Crocker, slight Cosmo/Jorgen, one sided Tootie/Timmy, one sided Timmy/Trixie, Chad/Tad

Notes: I'm not exactly the world biggest Fairly Odd Parents fan and some of the episodes could have a lot of potentials yet they aren't really utilised properly (especially The boy who could be queen and Fairy Idol) still though I think they make great fanfiction fuel I just hope I don't decay eventually like some fanfiction author who starts promising then downspiral eventually

Story

For whatever reason Chester can't really pin down Tootie is in their group now. Okay it's not so strange AJ wants her in their group since he got a bit of interest to be her friend since last year but Timmy as well? That's pretty strange as he always run away from her as soon as she gets too close to him.

Chester always wanted all three of them to be an all boys team forever but now with Tootie around he's wrong.

He wonders if Tootie might suceed on getting Timmy, if Timmy isn't so blind over Trixie.

The way he keeps saying that Trixie isn't completely snobbish has to be a lie.

For the next few days all of the boys and Tootie tried to avoid the rich kids by eating outside the cafeteria even though they did run into Francis a few times.

Chester notes that AJ is very friendly with Tootie yet Tootie is a bit hostile to him often trying to get Timmy's attention, it makes Chester crazy inside since Timmy isn't afraid of Tootie like he used to be. Not much anyway.

Unfortunately for Chester, he eventually got caught by Tad and Chad while he was in detention after Tootie and him were alone in class and they started fighting each other verbally and Chester said the B word just when the Principal was nearby.

Tad and Chad got into detention as well for bullying some younger kids.

Unfortunately both boys still remember the affair when the gang had to save Tootie so they were boiling by the time they see Chester in detention with them.

Chester feels really tense to see the boys knowing well enough they are gonna beat him up for what they did to them.

"Okay blondie get over here..." said Chad.

Chester glared at the boys trembling, his legs feeling like jellies while Tad snapped "You get over here or I'll drag you here!"

The boy dragged his own feet shuffling to the boys. As soon as he was close enough the two upper boys punched him on the face and chest.

"Good kid" said Tad. "Well we are gonna get you to Trixie for a suitable punishment."

"Yeah and if you try to get away we will catch you eventually and really get you into trouble" said Chad.

"Not fair why just me..." Chester groan.

"You are white thrash."

After detention was over Chester followed the boys to the mall where Trixie and Veronica are shopping at as usual, he's afraid of worse punishment that could get his teeth damaged and prolongue his braces bill, he still a long time before he can take them out and he does not want them on forever.

At the mall the twins called out to Trixie and Veronica who just came out of the clothing shop.

"Oh Tad and Chad you caught one of those geeks that bullied you two?" said Veronica "I'm so glad~ It'd be nice if you get that Turner kid and that black kid as well but oh well..."

"Yeah but we need punishment for him" said Tad.

"How bout we get him to carry Trixie and my shoppings and get him to take care of our manicures? That'd be his worst nightmare." Chester shuddered at her sneering tone he certainly does not want to handle putting on anything on any girl.

"No Veronica I got a better punishment" said Trixie turning to Chester "Okay blondie I want to talk to you in private."

"Why?" Chester asked frowning.

"Yeah why?" said the other kids.

"Hmm I got a punishment worse than your suggestions and it might be a little embarassing in public" said Trixie.

The two went inside the emergency exit.

"Right Chester I wanted to talk to you alone since I don't really want the others to know something, but Timmy, AJ and you did make friend with Tootie right?"

"Well AJ and Timmy did but not me."

"That'll will do, actually I made friends with Tootie last new year when I found out she was lonely but it was in private and errm can you try to be in better terms with Tootie, I know she's very fanatic over Timmy but she can be a really sweet girl."

Chester doesn't know what's worse befriending a girl or putting manicure on girls now "Eww become friends with Tootie? You know I hate girls!"

"Just try Chester, I want her to be happy with you boys."

"Okay...But what if Timmy falls for her?"

"It's okay if he does get over my crush on me and maybe find someone else."

"To tell you the truth I admire Timmy and the rest of the gang including you they are true to themselves and I have to hide real self from others or my popularity will suffer."

"You admire us?

"Hmm yeah..." she glares at Chester "Although I don't want to get the gangs suspicious so you'll spend one whole week carrying shopping bags for us."

"Right..." Chester felt a headache developing on him, he's not used to carrying heavy loads.

Chester spent quite some time after school having to carry heavy loads before heading home, he told his dad and Timmy about it after carrying the loads on the first day.

He kept what Trixie told him and tried to develop a frienship with Tootie, she's pretty stubborn refusing to believe this misogynistic jerk is trying to be friends with her so he felt very shakey trying to talk to her most of the time and sometimes shouts at her when he feels fed up with her but tries to makeup after a while even though he felt it's not worth it.

Another thing he noted is that he also felt like breaking Tootie away from the three of them (or at least Timmy) sometimes, it's as if he's jealous of her. Maybe he is, considering he doesn't want Timmy to fall for her.

On the final day as Chester was putting down the bags in front of the toilet entrance to relax his arms as the popular kids was on the toilet he noticed that there was a comic on the floor, maybe some random boy dropped it? He picked it up and put it inside his jacket hoping to return it to whoever drops it.

Once they finally went to the Tangs household Chester's arms were aching like crazy "Alright moron you can go now" said Veronica "But if you ever try to attack us again you are gonna really get into trouble..."

"Right..." said Chester heading off.

The first thing he considered is to visit AJ's house.

He got permission from AJ's parents before he head up to see AJ typing something on his computer.

"Hey Chester" said AJ "What's up?"

"Is this your comic?" he showed the comic to AJ.

"Nope I don't own a copy of the Incredible Hulk."

"Oh okay." he went off to visit Timmy's house

As usual Timmy was babysat by Vicky as his parents were off for whatever reason. He had to wait until Timmy finished whatever Vicky tells him to do before he could get him to his room to talk in private.

"Hey Timmy is this yours?" Chester handed him the comic staring at the new lava lamp.

Timmy stared at it for a good five seconds "Where did you get this?"

"Near the toilet while the rich kids were in the toilet while I was carrying their goods."

"Ohhh..." said Timmy grabbing the comic "Maybe I can find out who owns this..."

"Oh really? Swell!"

Timmy stared at Chester "So Chester I noticed you are trying to be friendly to Tootie?"

Chester sweated a bit 'Y-yeah..."

"I always thought you hated girls."

"Y-yeah I do but... since you two are friends with her I thought I'd have to as well."

"That's nice and all but that sounds like a lie you didn't try until shortly after you got caught."

Busted "Fine... I still don't want to be her friend, Trixie told me to."

"Trixie told you?"

"So if no one told you about her you'd still hate her right?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm afraid that you might never like her."

"Yeah I know.I really wish she'd leave you alone."

"Wha?" Timmy's eyes widen

"N-no never mind." Chester flushed red and ran out of the house.

Gees what the heck was he thinking telling Timmy that?

To be continued 


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy, genies and stars

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warning: Some bad language, violence, innuendo

Pairings: Timmy/Chester, AJ/Tootie, Trixie/Veronica, Mom/Dad, Cosmo/Wanda, one sided Dad/Chip, slight one sided Cosmo/Chip, slight Dad/Crocker, slight Cosmo/Jorgen, one sided Tootie/Timmy, one sided Timmy/Trixie, Chad/Tad

Notes: Now for a Timantha time hehehe cross dressing a one sided crush from AJ over his friend and all

Story

The next morning after he took the comic from Chester, Timmy called out Cosmo and Wanda to get him into his Timantha disguise again. This time he got a pink pixie styled dress since Wanda was feeling a bit playful today much to his annoyance.

He went into the mall to find Trixie alone with some shopping bags, while her friends are out for a while.

"Hey Trixie!" said Timmy rising his voice up a bit.

"Oh Timantha is that you?" Trixie rushed to Timmy her face beaming.

"Yeah, I'm back" he held the comic "Is that yours?"

Trixie's eyes widen "Where did you find it?"

"Errr... a boy named Chester said someone had dropped a comic book and I kinda figured it could be yours so I took it from him pretending it's from a friend of mine."

"Weird that Chester would go near enough to a girl."

"Ehehe..."

"I can't take it back now Timmantha since I don't want to be caught dead, so can we meet up alone tomorrow and have some time together?"

"Sure where would you like to go?"

"How about you pick a place."

"How about the arcades nearby? I love playing beat em ups and all."

"Sure."

As soon as the other kids appear Timmy hid the comic inside his pocket.

"Hello Trixie!" said Veronica "Ooo who is this cute girl?"

"Timantha the girl I mentioned I want all of you to see two years ago." said Trixie.

"Ooohh cute name" said Tad "I'd like a girlfriend as cute as that."

"And tomorrow I'll spend some time with her alone so don't worry if I don't come with you three."

"Right..." said the three kids.

Timmy left the mall smiling, he'll have a nice long talk with Trixie and maybe he can convince her that he's a boy worth dating.

On the way he encountered AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Chester and Tootie walking around town.

"Oooo it's that cute girl from the mall..." said AJ blushing.

Chester cringed and Tootie stared at him fascinated "You look like Timmy" she said.

"Yeah!" Sanjay chirped turning pink all over.

"Hey Timantha would you like to be our friend?" said AJ.

"Oh no AJ not another girl" said Chester pushing AJ and glaring at Timmy.

"Thanks but no thanks" said Timmy running back home to change back and wish the dress away.

The next day Timmy wished into a dress again. This time Cosmo decided that he should dress like a ballerina, which is a bit better in Timmy's mind.

He met up with Trixie at the arcade playing Crimson Chin the big city beatdown. He decided to use the opportunity to talk to her.

"Hey Trixie what do you think of Timmy?" he asked.

"Timmy... he's nice and I like him but I don't think he's my type" said Trixie.

"So what's your type then?"

"Hmm someone sensitive, selfless and cheerful."

"Maybe Timmy has a sensitive side?"

"Nah I doubt it considering what his group is like."

"Don't judge a person by their group."

"... I'm still not sure..."

"What do you think of Tad and Chad then?"

"Them? They can be such jerks yet actually they can be nice if they want to but they are so plain stubborn."

"What about Chester? I think he's cute." Timmy cringed inside his mind, he just said Chester is cute.

"Oh Chester? He's afraid of girls but yes he's cute with his blonde hair, bright green eyes and light tan. I like boys with thin builds as well."

"Though he's mean I once saw him scream at Tootie for no reason other than the fact she cried after her sister broke her doll."

"Oh really? Then I'm glad I'm not dating him anymore."

Timmy hinted a slight dissapointment in her when he turned around after they finished beating up a boss "He dated you?"

"More like I asked him for a date last year by bribing him with a couple of cash, apparently he tried dating AJ before and it bombed."

"Ewwww boys dating boys?"

"It's not wrong for boys to date boys you know. A lot of people are homosexuals."

"I see... so why did the date fail?"

"Chester leaked out on the homosexual blog net about how AJ said he feels dirty to date a boy and I checked it out."

Timmy didn't know this as he never went into the site and was surprised to hear of it "So what about your date?"

"Hmm I noticed he was really afraid of me and I thought something was wrong but when I noted he had the same case with every girl who asked him for a date I decided that I should stop dating him and got some suspicions so I found out about that blog."

Interesting say Trixie-" he got interrupted as he saw AJ, Chester and Tootie entering the arcade.

"Hey look she's her again!" AJ chirped.

"Oh hi boys and girl" said Timmy.

Chester frown went deeper and he approached Timmy "Timantha can we speak in public?"

"Why?"

"None of Chester, Tootie and Trixie's business."

"Fine..." Timmy turn to Trixie "Trixie I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not."

Chester grabbed Timmy by the collar bone outside. Whoa Chester did not get nervous Timmy thought.

Behind the arcade Chester poked Timmy's chest "Timmy why are you in a dress?"

"H-h-how did you know who I am?" Timmy stuttered.

"I got a feeling that it was you all along even with that dress and makeup and all."

"B-but why?"

"B-because..."

"Does it have something to do with the time you suddenly screamed at Tootie?"

"Yes..." Chester look down in shame.

"A-are you gay?"

"..." Just then Timmy felt Chester pressing his hands on his chest and pressing their lips together quickly.

"O-o-oh my gosh I-I kissed you?" Chester fled off.

"Hey Chester what happened?" said AJ approaching Timmy "Where is he Timantha?"

"He ran away" said Timmy.

"What just happened? You smell like him!"

"I tried to kiss him."

"Oh so that's why he fled. Girl hater."

"So how's Trixie?"

"She's still playing at the arcades."

Timmy head back to find Trixie cheering at the screen.

"Hey Timantha" she said "Ewww you smell like dead cheese!"

"Errr..."

"She tried to kiss Chester!" Aj yelled.

"What! I told you Timantha nothing is wrong with dating a boy!"

"I'm sorry but I think I need to go home to think about it..."

"Okay then I hope you do."

Timmy exited the arcade to head home to think about that kiss.

Chester does have a bit of a gay vibe but he never imagined he's falling for him. Actually it creeps him out a bit yet it excites him, Timmy always wanted to get Trixie for a long time and Tootie is nuts over him.

Maybe that's why Chester never wanted Tootie in his team. He's jealous of her and wanted Timmy to himself, he would be upset at Trixie as well if he tried to get Trixie yet Timmy felt sure he wanted her.

Then again maybe it's impossible to get Trixie after all and he should continue on without trying to score her anymore.

Timmy is confused should he get Trixie together and upset Chester or should he just accept Chester and maybe upset Tootie instead. Or get Tootie and upset Chester again.

He doesn't want to hurt his friend's feeling but he doesn't want to break his family's heart by being gay towards a poor kid that could risk ostrachizing Timmy forever since they wanted him to settle down with a nice girl and have a normal life.

To be continued

Next chapter would be about Chester and Tootie in Timmy's point of view 


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy, genies and stars

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warning: Some bad language, violence, innuendo

Pairings: Timmy/Chester, AJ/Tootie, Trixie/Veronica, Mom/Dad, Cosmo/Wanda, one sided Dad/Chip, slight one sided Cosmo/Chip, slight Dad/Crocker, slight Cosmo/Jorgen, one sided Tootie/Timmy, one sided Timmy/Trixie, Chad/Tad

Notes: Be honest with me if I'm too OOC with the characters, I haven't watched Fairly Odd Parents in a long time

Story

Today is weekend, Timmy parents are going fishing for the day and left Timmy with Vicky and Tootie again.

Maybe he could get the fairies to help him do the chores when there are too many and talk to Tootie first?

Vicky demanded Timmy to clean up the kitchen and living room while she relax on the sofa. Tootie told the two of them she decided to go out somewhere, As soon as Vicky dozed off and Tootie left Timmy wished for Cosmo and Wanda to clean the the two area for him while he follow Tootie.

"Ohhh if I can get Timmy to love me..." said Tootie as Timmy sneaked near her "He's so handsome with his big blue eyes and brown hair..."

Timmy groaned. He was going to tell her he decided he doesn't care what his parents think he has some feelings for Chester and he's going to try pursuing him.

Tootie encountered a familiar blonde and frowned "Hey Chester can we speak?" she said.

"Hey Timmy I think those two are gonna talk about you" said Wanda.

"And it ain't gonna be pretty" said Cosmo "*sigh* sometimes I wish I can go visit Jorgen when he's in a good mood."

"Yeah yeah and go french kissing..."

"I love you more though."

"You want to know why I can't stand you?" said Chester.

"I-it's about Timmy right?" said Tootie.

"Of course it is, I like him too."

"B-but I love him!"

"What do you know about him Tootie?"

"Hmm he's cute and errr..."

"Okay you two break it up!" Timmy yelled "I overheard and I already decided about this in the last few days."

"Oh Timmy you really did?" said Tootie.

"Yes but I need to talk to Chester first in private, I'll talk to you alone after this though."

"S-sure."

The two boys hid near the public lavatory to talk about this.

"About that kiss back in the arcades, Chester I was afraid about what my parents think at first but now I think I can accept it. I want to try getting along with you and see how this goes..."

"Timmy... I do want to get along with you too, date and all."

"So shall we go skating tomorrow afternoon then?"

"Sure!"

"Okay Chester I think we are done, I'm gonna talk to Tootie then."

As the boys exited Timmy noticed Tootie nearby and asked her to go behind the station.

"I-I overheard Timmy..." said Tootie "So you were in drags back then and that was not really a girl?"

G-gulp she found out... "Y-yes Tootie. I-it must have scarred you to know about this."

"You don't know how much I feel about you!"

"Yes I do Tootie! And I don't think you really truly like me."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Chester and I know each other practically all our lives, you are in a different class from me so I don't think you really know me to like me beyond looks."

"Timmy..."

"Tootie I think you can find a boyfriend in someone other than me, I might not be the type of boy you like."

"I don't want that horrible Francis!"

"Nobody said you should date him. I mean you can get along with one of my friend."

"I don't like that creepy Sanjay and Elmer's weird!"

"Tootie I think you really need to get know them to know more than just an impression anyway doesn't AJ like you?"

"Huh?"

"He's the one who suggested you join us and all."

"Hmm I dunno AJ seems kinda wimpy..."

"Try and get along with him and the others, I'm sure you won't regret it Tootie."

"I'll try, but Timmy we can still be friends right?"

"Of course we can!"

"Great!" Tootie skipped back to Timmy's home while Timmy sigh at her and followed her home as well.

As soon as he head home Vicky ordered him to clean the toilet, Timmy sigh and headed into the bathroom near his parents bedroom to clean up.

To be continued 


	7. Chapter 7

Fairy, genies and stars

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warning: Some bad language, violence, innuendo

Pairings: Timmy/Chester, AJ/Tootie, Trixie/Veronica, Mom/Dad, Cosmo/Wanda, one sided Dad/Chip, slight one sided Cosmo/Chip, slight Dad/Crocker, slight Cosmo/Jorgen, one sided Tootie/Timmy, one sided Timmy/Trixie, Chad/Tad

Notes: First date scene and I'll be going in a lighter tone from this point from the jealousy sections

Story

Tonight Timmy and Chester are going to visit the comic bookstore. Chester wanted to do something for Timmy but being rather poor he couldn't really do much but he still felt happy to have a date with his best friend.

Inside the comic bookstore Chester looked at the boys section to look for the latest issue of Crimson Chin.

"Ooo issue number 302. Crimson Chin fights Rooster man!" Chester chirped. He turned around to see Timmy at the girls section. If he was younger he would laugh at Timmy but now knowing about the whole Timantha thing he knew that not all boys like dirty stuff and all girls like cutie poo stuff.

That and he is getting older after all.

"Ahhh it's interesting to read My Little Pony" said Timmy.

"Hmmm... have you ever bought any of these?"

"N-no! My parents would laugh at me if I do!"

"My dad would be more accepting."

"Lucky you. I got parents who follow old stereotypes."

"Ahaha I guess I do too. At least I used to."

"Hey Chester I can buy a comic for you. My treat."

Chester smiled nervously. Timmy offering to buy a comic for him. Chester felt grateful since it takes him forever and a half to get even one issue with his lack of pocket money. Maybe when he earned enough he would buy Timmy a comic.

My Little Pony just to surprise him a bit?

"Thanks Timmy" said Chester kissing him.

He closed his eyes as Timmy accepted the kiss his tongue approaching Chester's teeth touching the braces, Timmy's hands touching's Chester's frail back.

"Ewww Timmy and Chester are kissing!" a high voice shrieked.

The boys pull themselves apart and turned around to see Tootie nearby watching them.

"Ewww that's so gross!" Tootie cried running away.

The two boys watched her going red.

"Wonder what's she going to say tomorrow." said Timmy.

At home Chester opened his comic to read. He put the book around his face while actually he's looking at the lava lamp.

So beautiful and glowing... Looking at it brings a vague memory of two years ago. It seems like the wish turned into a disaster and left Chester alone but just in time for that genie to grant him a wish as a Fairy. He wished it all to be normal and decided to help the world.

Whatever happened he doesn't remember.

"Hey Chester." said Timmy.

"Yes Timmy?"

"It's getting late. Why don't you go home? I'm sure your dad is worried."

"Okay Timmy. See you tomorrow."

Chester exited the house and went back home to see his father looking at a photo of his mother.

"Oh Mrs McBadBat I miss you..." said Bucky.

"Hey Dad I'm home."

"Oh son!" he grabbed his son to peer at him "Oh how much you remind me of your mother. Bright blonde hair, big lively green eyes and all..."

"She is pale though."

"Yes but... Chester my boy I'll be so proud of you if you get a nice girl settle down and have a lovely grandchild..."

Chester choked "B-but Dad I-I'm gay..."

"It's okay son. If you have a happy life with your loved one I don't care."

But Chester could see from his father's eyes he's feeling a bit upset deep down.

He's not sure if his father will accept it but maybe he will do something to help him accept the fact his son will never have kids and settle with Timmy.

To be continued

Next chapter will have moments with AJ and Tootie in school.

PS I'm considering a Timmy/Chester lemon someday. I dunno gay sex interest me since it's not something that occur often in the FFP fandom I'm in. At least not this one and I'm pretty much very open to LGBT 


	8. Chapter 8

Fairy, genies and stars

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warning: Some bad language, violence, innuendo

Pairings: Timmy/Chester, AJ/Tootie, Trixie/Veronica, Mom/Dad, Cosmo/Wanda, one sided Dad/Chip, slight one sided Cosmo/Chip, slight Dad/Crocker, slight Cosmo/Jorgen, one sided Tootie/Timmy, one sided Timmy/Trixie, Chad/Tad

Notes: Some bits with AJ and Tootie. Maybe some moment with Chester and AJ too. Also I'm surprised this story has more views and faves than all my other stories

Story

In school Chester was feeling extremely awkward to see Tootie since she caught Timmy and him making out. He didn't care if it's anyone else. All of the rich kids, AJ or even Francis. But Tootie was the exception.

He bet Timmy must feel awkward too.

Indeed as he head the class Tootie is white as a ghost trembling.

At least they were in different classes so they could avoid her.

Unfortunately their break time is always the same so they couldn't avoid her.

Chester cringed away from Tootie with her doing the same Timmy trying not to bother them.

However AJ just had to ruin it all.

"Hey you guys why are you all so silent?"

"She caught us." said Chester.

"Caught what?"

"Kissing..." said Tootie trying not to cry.

"What?"

"I can't believe it! My Timmy likes a boy!" she broke into tears

Chester backed off while AJ approaches her.

"I wanted him so much. H-he's so cool and nice a-and..."

"It's okay Tootie. You can always find other boys you know."

"But Timmy's literally the best boy I know! He was a great friend!"

"True and he's mine so get someone else." said Chester grabbing Timmy.

"Stop being rude to her!" Aj yelled comforting the crying girl. "Don't cry. You'll find someone nice someday..."

"Yeah someone nice like you?"

"Quiet."

Chester giggled letting go of Timmy. He knew AJ likes Tootie. He can smell it when he started admitting his feelings to Timmy and stopped being jealous of Tootie.

Still though he can't help but think about that lamp at the moment. Maybe he should talk to AJ about it later.

After school he headed to AJ's house.

He envied the fact AJ is rich while he is too poor to pay for his braces bill. His father is coming closer to pay the bill with his minimum wage from his poor baseball skills but it will still take two years before they could finally pay it. If he doesn't get any more broken braces like he did two years ago.

Gees he needs to figure out why did it feels like Timmy, AJ and him landed into so many disasters back then.

He headed into the house. AJ is breaking his DS up to check research on the handheld.

"Oh hey Chester." said AJ "What is it?"

"AJ what do you think of that lava lamp Timmy has in his house?"

"Interesting thing. I know a bit about lava lamps, why?"

"I don't know but it brings a bit of memories of something but I don't know what."

"Hmm I don't know it just looks fascinating for me."

"Okay then..."

"So wanna read Crash Nebula?"

"Sure!"

The boys settled down to read the latest Crash Nebula issue. Even though Chester prefer Timmy, AJ is still enjoyable to hang around with.

The next day Chester is walking around getting some sun. He saw Tootie and AJ and hid behind a bush. He didn't want to talk to Tootie for a while and she probably doesn't either but he's curious in how AJ will try to get along with her.

"Say AJ what's it like to be an only child?" said Tootie.

"A bit lonely sometimes. But at the same time I'm glad not to have a big bully sibling or a bratty one." said AJ.

"I wish I was an only child like everyone else I know in this town. It's a pain to have a big sister who's always bullying every kid she babysits, I don't get to interact with anyone because of her in my class. They are afraid of me or the think I'm ugly."

"You are not ugly Tootie you are very cute with your big glasses and braces."

"Really?"

"No lie."

"Thanks AJ..."

AJ smiled and patted her on her head as they walked around the park.

Chester got out of the bush and smiled. AJ and Tootie look rather cute together and they are similar to each other.

To be continued 


	9. Chapter 9

Fairy, genies and stars

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warning: Some bad language, violence, innuendo

Pairings: Timmy/Chester, AJ/Tootie, Trixie/Veronica, Mom/Dad, Cosmo/Wanda, one sided Dad/Chip, slight one sided Cosmo/Chip, slight Dad/Crocker, slight Cosmo/Jorgen, one sided Tootie/Timmy, one sided Timmy/Trixie, Chad/Tad

Notes: Mostly focuses on Timmy and the fairies and Cosmo little crush on Jorgen

Story

Timmy is stuck with Vicky in his house again. That crazy woman is as domineering as ever bossing the boy to do chores.

By the time he got it all done Timmy just wanted to stay inside and not really talk to anyone. Well except for Chester or the fairies, but the blonde is in AJ's house so he has to talk to the fairies for now.

Although at the moment only Wanda is around.

"Hey Wanda" said Timmy.

"Oh hi sport" said Wanda "What's up?"

"Feel like talking to you for the night. Where's Cosmo?"

"At fairy world visiting Jorgen" the fairy sigh sadly "Probably to flirt with him..."

"Doesn't he love you?"

"Of course he does! But he still has a little crush on Jorgen and Jorgen has a crush on him too."

"Oh."

"So how's things with you and Chester?"

"It's going well."

"Are you happy with the boy?"

"Yeah I'm very happy."

"That's nice sport."

"Wanda when we get older do you think that it could get more serious and..."

The pink hair woman gulped "Y-yeah."

"Hmmm..."

"I suggest you don't think too much about it. Your parents might worry if you do."

"They don't care about me. Not that much anyway."

"True sport."

"Though if we get married I will invite them. Wonder what they will say..."

"I bet they will be a bit freaked out."

"Yeah!" Timmy smirked "I should invite Vicky, Francis, those two jocks who work for Trixie, blonde cheerleader girl and Crocker for the heck of it too. Their spaz would be so funny!"

"Yeah!"

"And to be nice I'll invite AJ, Tootie, Trixie, Chester's dad, Elmer and Sanjay as well." he gulped "Too bad I won't be able to invite you or Cosmo... I won't even be able to remember both of you as well..."

"We'll always watch you. You know that Timmy."

"Thanks Wanda..."

"Hey am I missing anything?" a voice ringed.

"Cosmo!" Timmy and Wanda yelled.

"Hi you two, I was spending time with Jorgen playing honeymoon!"

"Oh Cosmo..." Wanda rubbed Cosmo head with her knuckles.

Timmy watch the two as they make up sighing. As much as he love getting deeper on with his boyfriend, the moments with his fairies are still wonderful...

He looked at the lava lamp. Hopefully his last days with them is by the light in a dark dark night...

To be continued 


	10. Chapter 10

Fairy, genies and stars

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warning: Some bad language, violence, innuendo

Pairings: Timmy/Chester, AJ/Tootie, Trixie/Veronica, Mom/Dad, Cosmo/Wanda, one sided Dad/Chip, slight one sided Cosmo/Chip, slight Dad/Crocker, slight Cosmo/Jorgen, one sided Tootie/Timmy, one sided Timmy/Trixie, Chad/Tad

Notes: Autumn strikes and everyone is at the carnival, Vicky pines for Garr. Also out of a hiatus AKA a large gap of time.

Story

Timmy groaned as Summer ends. School strikes again and it was time to face the spaztic Crocker. Hopefully spending a weekend at the carnival will make up the weekday of getting his ears burned.

However by the weekend with all that work and screaming, Timmy wanted to do was swear in the worst possible language and vent his anger at someone... His parents were definetely oblivious enough they almost exploded his fuse, but Cosmo and Wanda were wise enough to avoid talking to him for a while.

At the carnival Vicky was looking at a poster of a huge beefy man.

"Ooo he's so hot..." she said attempting to hug the poster "But he has no spot for Garr..."

Chester and AJ went into fanboy mode at the mention of him.

"Garr is so garr..." said the two.

"Aww but Timmy's cuter!" Tootie whined.

AJ grinned, ruffling Tootie's hair heading to the shoot the duck station.

As the two friends vanish in sight, the blonde grabbed Timmy's arms "Hey Timmy do you have a Garr figurine?"

"No" said Timmy.

"You should get one, he's Garrlicious! So tall, muscular and..."

That did it for Timmy... He pushed Chester down the ground and grabbed him by the shirt "Chester if you think he's so hot, why don't you pursue him instead of me?" Timmy let of of Chester and left the carnival, kicking the nearest lamp post.

Cosmo and Wanda watched their god child kicking the post over and over again, then glanced at his boyfriend who laid on the ground shaking, not sure what to say.

"Aww I hope Timmy cools down soon..." said Wanda.

"So what shall we do?" said Cosmo.

"Dunno, hang out at Fairy Land and drink some Fairy Punch?"

"Sure." Both of them poofed out.

After kicking the lamp enough times, Timmy calmed down.

"Alright much better..." he looked around "Hey Cosmo, Wanda?" no one around "Ah sucks, I guess I should see where the others are and play some games."

He wandered around, meeting AJ and Tootie at the shoot the duck stand.

"Go AJ! Shoot enough for a pony!" Tootie cheered.

"Right!" AJ yelled aiming.

"Gees AJ you are always so bad at this" said Timmy.

"Yeah but I want to-"

"Impress Tootie... So where's Chester?"

"I thought he was with you, what happened?"

"..." Timmy turned the other direction and ran off to find his blonde friend.

He asked various people, each leading him to one place into another. But sure enough he found the other boy trembling with Vicky grabbing him by the arms screaming.

"And if you don't do what I say, you will clean my house for a week!" Vicky yelled.

Just what is Vicky doing? Timmy does not know but he knew he had to distract the redheaded teen. He removed one of his shoes and toss it at her.

"OW!" she scremed, letting go of Chester's arms "TIMMY TURNER YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!"

"Run Chester!" Timmy yelled.

"No Timmy!" Chester yelled as the girl grabbed Timmy and shooke him, attempting to bite her.

However she kicked him on the most painful spot from behind before he could, causing the boy to lay on the ground.

"Timmy Turner you shall clean my room for a week or else I shall tell your parents what you did to me..."

"Okay okay!"

Chester rubbed himself and ran away before Vicky could punish him as well.

Timmy didn't know what happened and didn't dare ask Vicky anything. But as soon as he asked Chester when they could get a private moment the blonde said.

"She wanted me to strip naked in public" he cringed as he said all that.

Timmy went red at the thought of his tall boyfriend naked and didn't dare to ask why.

To be continued 


	11. Chapter 11

Fairy, genies and stars

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warning: Some bad language, violence, innuendo

Pairings: Timmy/Chester, AJ/Tootie, Trixie/Veronica, Mom/Dad, Cosmo/Wanda, one sided Dad/Chip, slight one sided Cosmo/Chip, slight Dad/Crocker, slight Cosmo/Jorgen, one sided Tootie/Timmy, one sided Timmy/Trixie, Chad/Tad

Notes: Somebody asked why did Vicky wanted to strip Chester on a review. That reminded me of the time I said that Timmy wanted revenge on Francis for posting porno pics of Chester and Trixie on DA for some quick buck.

Story

Today is not a good day for Chester, he swear to god.

Today is another one of those days Vicky has to babysit him.

After what happened to him yesterday he did not want to run into that insane red head again!

The red head girl was practically smirking at the blonde, holding some photos.

He hope she wasn't going to make him strip again to take pictures to sell for money... It'd be too embarassing if anyone catch him.

She dropped the photos on his face, her smirk falling. The boy shuddered, looking down.

The photos were some of his moments with Timmy.

"You little faggot how dare you make Tootie unhappy! Vicky screamed.

Didn't Tootie get used to it by now? Chester thought, then again Vicky is known to take grudges for very long periods of time.

"You deserve to be humiliate you fag and-" Chester had to shut his eyes as Vicky shook him screaming all sort of obscene language at him before dropping him.

The boy didn't know why did he deserve this? It wasn't his fault he wasn't straight and hitting on the boy Tootie has a crush on as well.

"Gotta find some other kid to humiliate for a quick buck..." Vicky mumbled.

Chester ignored the red head, crawlingheading to bed. The talk about taking Timmy on the ass is creeping him out.

It's been a while since he saw that lava lamp. He missed it...

He should visit Timmy again someday just to see that lamp.

Sure enough he visited Timmy's house, Tootie and Vicky on the living room watching TV. Seems like the teen still hasn't decided on what to do with the unlucky victim.

"AJ that kid is so goddamn rich..." Vicky mumbled.

Uh oh looks like AJ's the victim the blonde thought, heading to Timmy's room. He should tell the black boy before she does anything to him.

When he reached upstair he heard some noises and stopped. Something is off, the voices in Timmy's room sounds like grown up voices. Why would an eleven year old boy need to hang around with grown ups in private for?

The blonde quietly crepted to the door, opened it slowly so that Timmy won't hear him.

The sight of it surprises the blonde.

Timmy were talking to two fairies, wishing for something!

All of a sudden memories came to him. The genie wanted to get rid of Timmy's fairies and he wished that, Norm and him never met, erasing everyone's memories.

The blonde shuddered, his friend looks so happy to be with the fairies... he doesn't want him to lose them... he decided not to let Timmy know about it ever, at least not while he still has them.

To be continued 


	12. Chapter 12

Fairy, Genies and Stars

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warning: Some bad language, violence, innuendo

Pairings: Timmy/Chester, AJ/Tootie, Trixie/Veronica, Mom/Dad, Cosmo/Wanda, one sided Dad/Chip, slight one sided Cosmo/Chip, slight Dad/Crocker, slight Cosmo/Jorgen, one sided Tootie/Timmy, one sided Timmy/Trixie, Chad/Tad

Notes: I'll let this on that earlier on in my fic that it said that a few years passed since Fairy Idol so they should be 12 years old. And I do not want Chester telling Timmy he knew while Timmy still has the Fairies it comes off as cheap as the crappy Live Action film. Also Norm won't appear.

Story

They are finally in high school, Timmy can't believe it, it felt like they were kids forever.

As usual he got stuck in the same class as Chester although AJ went up to another class and Tootie moved to his class as well.

AJ's breaktime schedule is later than the other three so most of the time they have to deal without him.

Tootie seems a little uncomfortable to hang around with them without AJ and so do they behind their friendly shell. Timmy and Chester knew it was because she caught them dating behind her back.

But what could they do now? Even if Timmy head back to time and told Tootie publicly he's bi and dating his best friend she would still be unable to take it.

Being teens now something felt rather funny for all three of them, Timmy started twitching a little, telling the others he needs to use the toilet.

After using the toilet Timmy checked inside the toilet, there's something mixed with his usual stuff, he ask Cosmo and Wanda, no way would his parents want to explain what this is.

Just as he was about to call Cosmo and Wanda heavy footsteps stopped him from doing so. What if it was Francis? Or Chad and Tad?

He peered though the slit through the door, two pair of feet in black suade boots. Tad and Chad the boys who always went about in identical clothing and hung about together everywhere. It was rather creepy actually yet they keep claiming they are straight as an arrow.

"No one's here" said Chad.

"Yeah" said Tad. 

"Hey want to do that stuff right now?"

"Okay pal."

To Timmy's surprise the two boys headed off west, to the same toilet next to his, locking the door, he pulled his eyes off and placed his ear to their area.

"Oh god that kiss is soo good."

Whoa were those boys actually kissing? Timmy shook, knowing them, if they found out he knew they would try to deny it out of insecurity and really tar the hell out of him, he pulled his ears out waiting for them to leave, he could never be so sure.

Several minutes later in the bathroom, a loud tapping alerted him.

He opened the door , Mr Crocker shaking his head "Turner if you don't come right now… detention!" he spazzed.

Timmy slumped following Mr Crocker back to class.

After school he walked home alone, the first time in a long time. He called Cosmo and Wanda.

"Hey sport" said Wanda grinning.

"Been a while since we walked together Timmy" said Cosmo.

"Hey Cosmo, Wanda" said Timmy "Do you know this white liquid stuff that came out when I was using the toilet this afternoon?"

Cosmo and Wanda's smiles faded, the couples looking at each other.

"Well Timmy you just errr..." said Cosmo unsure of what to say.

"Tell him dear, the boy's not a child anymore, he should know." 

"Okay…" Cosmo went on a long winded explaination about what just came out of Timmy right to the point of what it does.

"Okay…" Timmy was already looking slightly nauseas.

"Cosmo you didn't need to explain so much" said Wanda.

"Aww…" Cosmo groaned.

Timmy turned east heading away from his house.

"Hey Timmy that's not the way back home" said Wanda.

"I know but I need to talk to 'him'" said Timmy.

"Him?" said Cosmo.

"You know who" said Wanda.

At the McBadbat residence, Mr McBadbat was telling his son it would only be three more years until he could finally pay for the braces bill and that he hopes his son won't be a loser like him.

Timmy overheard. Looks like Chester is going well, for the time being.

He shuddered at the idea that if Chester grew up he might end up in a state as bad as he was two years ago.

He should do something to help his friend!

His mine was so addled with helping his friend he didn't think whether it might actually help or cause more harm for him.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" Timmy called.

"Yes?" Cosmo asked.

"Can I wish for my friend Chester and his dad to be rich and have a nice house?"

"I'm not sure Timmy, some of those wishes you have turned out to be disastrous" said Wanda.

"Please…" Timmy pleaded "He might be in a very bad state otherwise."

"He's gonna regret it…" Cosmo mumbled.

Sure enough a large house appeared in place of the trailer and a large bank appeared next to it.

Timmy smiled, seeing Bucky and his son staring in awe.

However what he did not see was after Chester recovered, his first reaction was horror.

To be continued

I might only be doing a few chapters(probably two) for this. I'm considering a sequel where the characters are older. It has lemon so that will be M rated.


	13. Chapter 13

Fairy, Genies and Stars

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warning: Some bad language, violence, innuendo

Pairings: Timmy/Chester, AJ/Tootie, Trixie/Veronica, Mom/Dad, Cosmo/Wanda, one sided Dad/Chip, slight one sided Cosmo/Chip, slight Dad/Crocker, slight Cosmo/Jorgen, one sided Tootie/Timmy, one sided Timmy/Trixie, Chad/Tad

Notes: I'll let this on that earlier on in my fic that it said that a few years passed since Fairy Idol so they should be 12 years old. And I do not want Chester telling Timmy he knew while Timmy still has the Fairies it comes off as cheap as the crappy Live Action film. Also Norm won't appear.

Story

Chester stared unable to speak as his father gazed around in surprise.

"Whoa we are suddenly rich my son!" Bucky yelled.

"…"

The man's eyes shone "If only your mother was here…She would love it"

"Yeah but she stormed out of you thirteen years ago-"

"Well now I can please her at last! " He grabbed his 16 years old son swinging him around in joy.

"What are we gonna do about all this money though Dad?"

"Hmm" Bucky scratched through his paper bag "I dunno."

"You don't know so what? Donate to charity?"

It was useless though, since Bucky was just figuring out what to do.

"Oh I know you can learn the harmonica while I go buy some stuff I can't decide on."

Chester beat his face "You know I hate playing the harmonica."

"Oh whatever" with that Bucky left.

The boy trembled, he knew his father was never good with money and could get into trouble.

He got to do something about it, but he didn't want the fairies to know and make Timmy lose them. 

He decided to try to talk to Timmy as if he never knew, maybe that could work.

At Timmy's house.

"You are late twerp!" Vicky's voiced blarred through "You are so grounded!"

Damn Timmy's already grounded?

He needs to talk to him right now, his father could get into trouble if he waited like what happened when he was a kid.

"Hello Vicky" said Chester shaking a little, he still remembered the time she tried to get him to strip.

"Oh hello white thrash" said Vicky.

"Can I see Timmy? I want to talk to him for a while."

"No, he's grounded and I'm not letting any visitors in!"

"But it's urgent!" 

"I'll call the cops if you dare…" her voice was dangerously soft. The blonde decided it was a better idea to just leave right now.

But he still refused to give up as soon as he left the house, the tree by Timmy's house was gone a few years ago so he might have to do something else to get to his room.

There was a drainage pipe leading to most of the windows on the top floor, the boy gripped on it climbing. He wasn't a very strong boy from lack of a proper diet but he had to do something even if his palms are reddening from gripping the pipes.

Unfortunately for the blonde the pipe ended a few inches away from Timmy's room. Palms already painful, he had to cling harder with on hand, stretching the other arm to knock on the window.

"Huh? Is anyone here?" the brown haired boy asked.

"To the left" said Chester.

"Chester what are you doing here?"

"Timmy I need to talk to you."

"Okay?" the shorter boy grabbed the taller boy, pulling him into his room.

Chester shook, trying to recall what he wants to tell Timmy, one hand on his back crossed. He never lied in his life before and he was sure he wouldn't be very convincing "Timmy did you know my father and I suddenly became wealthy for no good reason?"

"Oh really? That's strange."

"My father is horrible at handling money and I'm sure he will get into trouble so can you help me?"

"But what do I do?"

"I don't know find him and tell him to get rid of the money, anything!"

"Okay but first I need you out of the house."

The blonde nodded, climbing through the window.

He has to find his father first to make sure he didn't do anything reckless. He knew his father liked visiting near stadiums for whatever reason so he visited there, first thing first.

Sure enough his father was nearby talking to a seedy looking man.

"Oo I bet blackjack would be fun" said Bucky.

"Do you have 50 bucks?" the man asked.

Bucky reached inside his pocket, however he couldn't find any money inside.

"Err lemme double check" his eyes widened "What just happened!?"

"Listen dude if you don't have the money…"

Chester approached his father grabbing him by the arm "H-he's just being reckless okay? Hehe…" he walked with his father heading to their now trailer home again.

"What just happened, son? Weren't we rich a moment ago?" Bucky asked.

"Nah you are j-just seeing things dad."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah I'm positive!"

"If you really think so…"

The blonde boy smiled at him, well they got out of trouble at least.

Well this kind of trouble anyway, hopefully for good.

Other troubles for the futures who knows.

He only wish unlike his mother, Timmy wasn't going to be a money grubber.

The end


End file.
